


Consumed

by heeroluva



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Consent Issues, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: That fated day has finally come, the day that Sebastian will eat Ciel’s soul, the day that they have both waited so long for, their bargain complete.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



That fated day has finally come, the day that Sebastian will eat Ciel’s soul, the day that they have both waited so long for, their bargain complete. Heart racing in his chest, Ciel forces himself to relax as Sebastian leans closer to him.

Just as Ciel’s brain hadn’t been able to comprehend what he was seeing the first time Sebastian appeared before him in his true form so many years ago, his brain has much the same problem now during the second time.

Sebastian’s form seems to falter and stretch, merging with the shadows, the blood red of his eyes glowing bright as they grow huge in his face until they’re all Ciel can see. The kiss that is pressed to Ciel’s lips is surprisingly chaste, but the expected pain doesn’t come. Instead sharp claws shred through his clothing, drawing blood where they snag against Ciel’s delicate flesh.

Stripped bare, Ciel gasps when Sebastian spins him around, forcing him to kneel on the bench. “Sebastian, wha—” A startled cry rips from Ciel’s throat when Sebastian spreads the cheeks of Ciel’s ass and pushes a blood slicked finger inside. Squirming at the uncomfortable intrusion, Ciel tries his question again. “Sebastian—” Ciel gasps, not sure if he’s feeling pleasure or pain when a claw scrapes against a sensitive spot within him. “W-what are you doing?” Ciel forces the words out in the rush.

Sebastian pressing a kiss to Ciel’s bare shoulder and laughs causing Ciel to shiver and his hair to stand on end. “I’m eating you up, young master. Will you deny me?” 

As strange as this is, Ciel will not deny Sebastian. “You know I will not. I just do not understand—”

“Just feel.” One clawed hand cups Ciel’s small cock and balls, drawing a startled whine from Ciel at the unexpected touch. The second finger that shoves into Ciel’s body is both too much and not enough, Ciel’s brain and body not able to understand the mix of pain and pleasure, his hips rolling forward against Sebastian’s hand. When Sebastian pulls his fingers out, Ciel’s hips try to follow them.

Sebastian chuckles at Ciel’s actions. “You were always such a greedy child. Relax and let me in.” Sebastian says as pushes the head of his cock into Ciel’s clutching body, the blood that Sebastian had slicked himself with not nearly enough to ease the way.

“So this is perfection,” Sebastian groans as he sinks deeper into Ciel’s grasping body, drawing a sharp cry from him. “For years I imagined this day, gorging myself on your soul, but more recently, I’ve dreamed of this, of debasing you and savoring you. How long will you last, young master, I wonder?”

Overwhelmed by the sensations he’s feeling, tears flow freely down Ciel’s face as Sebastian’s too large cock continues to delve into his too small body. “Sebastian!” The name falls from Ciel’s lips, the word a sob or pray.

“Yes, young master, worship at my altar, let me hear you.” Sebastian sets a brutal pace, slamming harshly into Ciel’s small form.

Ciel screams, a high pitched sound. He’s on fire; Sebastian is an inferno that surround him, fills him. Ciel welcomes it, embraces it, giving himself over to whatever Sebastian wishes of him.

Sebastian’s laugh is melodious and wicked when he curls his fingers so that his claws prick at Ciel’s own hard cock, so small that his hand can cover it completely. “Oh yes, young master, you are a delight. Not even in my wildest dreams could I imagine just how perfect you would be.”

Finding himself lifted by strange tendrils of shadows that hook beneath his legs, Ciel shivers as is body is forced to contort, his legs pressed up against his sides, leaving him exposed. From the shadows that surround him more thin tendrils break off, two curling around his nipples, drawing gasps from him as they’re pulled and flicked. A third tendril curls around his cock before nudging at the hole it finds in the tip. “What? You ca—” A choking sound rises from Ciel’s throat as the tendril delves inside his cock, and his whole body tries to spasm and the unexpected pain pleasure.

Wet, bicolor eyes meet red where they appear floating in the ever shifting shadows before Ciel. A smiling mouth full of too sharp teeth appears beneath. “I wonder how much of me you can take?”

Ciel doesn’t understand what Sebastian means at first, but an increasingly uncomfortable fullness makes him look down and gasp. His stomach is swollen and growing more so. The orgasm that rips through him is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, his whole body convulsing, his balls trying and failing to find release plugged as his cock is.

So lost in sensation, Ciel barely notices the lips that press against his or the slender tongue that pushes into his mouth. When the tongue suddenly thickens and forces itself down Ciel’s throat, his eyes go wide as he chokes and gags around it. All Ciel can see is red, and when his hands rise in a desperate attempt to remove it, his fingers slide through it, like nothing is there.

Arms falling to his sides, Ciel forces himself to relax despite the increasing burn in his chest. He is Sebastian’s to do with what he will; Ciel will not renege his end of the bargain.

Not realizing it is pumping something into him until he begins to feel uncomfortable, Ciel is on the edge of passing out when it finally withdraws. Ciel coughs and pants as he fills his oxygen starved lungs. His stomach is larger, he realizes as he presses shaking hands to it.

“You’re exquisite,” Sebastian murmurs in Ciel’s ear as his long black fingers rest over the bulge that Ciel’s fingers can’t hope to cover. The shadows shift until it’s Sebastian, Ciel’s butler, pressing him against his chest. “Just a little more, young master, just a little—” Sebastian cries out, and Ciel’s cries echo his as sharp teeth slice through the skin of his neck, his stomach swelling impossibly, comically with the sheer volume of Sebastian’s release, all of it only succeeding in pushing Ciel into a second orgasm.

For a time Ciel floats in a sea of tranquility, and when Ciel returns to himself, he’s lying on his side, curled around his still swollen stomach, cocooned in a darkness that smells of blood, like Sebastian. He hears the flapping of wings.

“Rest now, young master. You’ll need your strength for later.”

Ciel shivers at the promise, but closes his eyes, slipping into the first dreamless sleep he’s had since his life had been shattered.


End file.
